It's Been a While
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: It's been a while since Damon and Emily spent some alone time together with two kids and one on the way, not to mention the gym and music, it's hard to find a way to have alone time. Future fic.


It took me a while, but I finally realized that this is the story I'm ready to post. I've been working on it for a while and I finally finished it! I was kinda inspired after listening to Truly, Truly by Grant Lee Buffalo, an awesome song you should listen to. If you watched or watch the Gilmore Girls, then you've probably already heard it. It's during the first Rory/Dean faze at the beginning of the series. I think it was used in Rory's birthday episode, if that's the one where she and Dean kiss in her backyard. It's been a while since I've seen that show...

* * *

**It's just been too long that we set aside some time alone**

**I sure could use your point of view**

**And it's been a while since we've dropped our guard**

**And cracked a smile**

**Don't you think it's overdue**

**Well how bout you?**

Damon tapped on the desk with his pencil, going over the song he was writing in his head. He was so focused; he didn't notice Razor with his five year old son, sneaking up behind him. Razor looked at the five year old then gave him smile as a signal.

"Daddy!"

Damon dropped the pencil and turned around.

"Elliot, Razor. I thought you took your god son out for ice-cream?"

"I did," Razor told him, "Then we went for a stroll through the park and came back. We've been here for ten minutes dude, you've been so focused on your new song you haven't notice."

Razor handed Elliot over to Damon and sat on the desk beside the paper and pencil.

"Yeah, I just need one more song for the album."

"That's why I wrote my six songs on tour," Razor said.

"Yeah," Damon replied, "It also helps that three of those songs you already had written."

Razor gave him a big grin.

"What can I say? I was inspired."

Damon sat his son on the floor to let him wander towards the corner of the room where he kept a few toys. Razor looked at Damon.

"So where's Emily?"

Damon picked up his pencil again as he began going over his song.

"She is at the Rock, where else would she be?"

"I don't know dude, maybe here… with her husband. When was the last time you two spent some time together?"

"We-"

"Alone," Razor added.

Damon looked up from his song in thought.

"Exactly," replied Razor, "You haven't. You have been so busy with music and her with the Rock, both of you with Elliot and Shannon. You haven't had any time for yourselves. Why don't you let me and Kayles take them off your hands for the night?"

"Uh, I don't know, man," Damon answered truthfully.

"Well, think about it. I'm always happy to look after little Kmetko-Young's."

Damon made a face at Razor and Razor grinned in return.

"Don't move you head back on the second, you could cause major damage that way if you slip up," Emily coached.

"Well why don't you show me the right way to do it, coach," the blonde said with a smirk.

Emily laughed, "Very funny. I'm half tempted to, but Damon would kill me."

"Not when you're with child," she said, "Plus who's gonna have the talk with Shannon here when she's older?"

Shannon looked up from her bag of cheese puffs and smiled.

"Don't even mention that," Emily told her, "I just wish she could stay two and eat cheese puffs and French vanilla ice-cream forever."

"In your dreams, Coach."

Emily smiled, "Just watch your head, Ashlee."

Emily turned to walk away, but looked down to make sure Shannon was following her. She headed towards the office and picked up Shannon when she got to the steps. When she walked into the office, Payson wasn't in, but Kaylie and Lauren were sitting at their desk.

"You talk to Ashlee?" Kaylie asked.

"Yeah, and she teased me to get on the bars and show her. I really wanted to."

"No pregnant people on bars, vault or beams," Lauren said in amusement, "or anything else pregnant people shouldn't do."

Emily sat Shannon in her desk chair and sat on the corner of her desk.

"Scouts honor," Emily promised.

"You weren't a scout," Kaylie said, "No gymnastics; you don't see Lauren out there swinging around."

"Because I'm six months, not one," Lauren said, "I would totally be out there."

Emily and Kaylie looked at her.

"I know I'm a hypocrite," Lauren informed them.

Kaylie and Emily laughed. Lauren went back to her paper work.

"So Em, how are things between you and Damon now that he's back?"

"Good," she replied, "The kids really missed him and he's the only one who can discipline Shannon. Plus I can play the pregnancy card again and he does all the work."

"Ah, I love that card," Lauren said.

Kaylie grinned, "Every pregnant married woman does. So what about you, Em?"

"Oh, I definitely love it."

"No, I mean did you miss Damon."

Emily nodded, "Of course I did."

"Well, Ray and I were talking-"

"So not used to that name," Emily interrupted her.

"I think it's cute," Kaylie said, "But anyway, he was telling me about how busy Damon has been and I know you've been busy, and you haven't really had time for each other."

"Not good for a marriage," Lauren added.

"Hence her ex-ex husband," Kaylie said, "We just think you two could use some time together, you know, hanging out, talk…"

"Bow chicka bow wow," sang Lauren.

"Lauren," Emily warned, "My daughter is in the room… I appreciate you discretion."

"You're welcome."

"I don't know Kaylie… Aren't you two busy enough with Kayla?"

"Kayla is an angel and she and Shannon are best friends. Elliot loves Razor, so it's all good."

"Maybe…"

"Yes," Kaylie told her, "Razor's probably over at your place right now, he can get some stuff for Shannon and pick up Elliot, I'll take Shannon with me, get Kayla from my parents. It'll be fine."

"… If you're sure?"

Kaylie nodded, "Positive."

"Okay, sure." Emily said, "Why not."

"Great, cause I kinda wanted to have a slumber party for the girls anyway. I just need to pick up Andrea from Lauren's place and Payson and Nicky are gonna help out and bring Jen and Bryan. I think it'll be fun."

"Andrea will be packed and ready to go," Lauren told Kaylie, "Emily and I will hold the next get together."

"I'm gonna trust you two together with my daughter?" Kaylie questioned rhetorically, "Not after what happened after the Olympics."

"At least we became friends," Emily said innocently.

"Oh yes, because everyone can bond over criminal acts."

"Not criminal," Lauren defended, "juvenile maybe."

Kaylie nodded, "Uh-huh."

Emily stood in the laundry room, folding the rest of the clothes from the dryer. She looked out at Damon sitting at the kitchen table tapping his pencil against the table.

"We're boring."

He looked up at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"We're boring," Emily repeated, "Look at us. You're sitting over there doing work, I'm standing in here, folding laundry. We're boring."

He smirked at her and signaled with a finger for her to come over, patting the seat next to him. Emily put down Elliot's shirt and left the laundry room, taking a seat next to him. He grabbed the leg of the chair and pulled it and her next to him. He put an arm around her and showed her his song.

"I thought you didn't want me to even read the lyrics to your songs until after the CD came out?"

He kissed the top of her head.

"I've been so busy writing this song, I forgot to pay attention to the topic of the song."

He used a finger to turn her face to him, and then gently kissed her lips.

"You wrote a song about me?"

"Yeah," he said, "but I wanna know what you think about it before I even consider recording it."

She leaned into him a little more as she looked over it, studying the lyrics intently as he studied her facial expressions. When she was done, she sat up and turned to him, sitting on her knees. She smiled at him.

"It's romantic," she told him.

"It's supposed to be."

"I'd expect something like this from Razor."

"Too cheesy?"

"So cheesy."

He smirked, "See what you did, you made me cheesy."

She leaned forward, cupping his face with her hands as she kissed his lips.

"Oh, don't blame me, you were cheesy before," she teased, "I love it."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really."

He took the paper and set it on the table with the half empty cartons of Chinese take-out and gymnastic paper work.

"Well then, it's done."

He pulled her into his lap and smirked at her.

"When was the last time we spent some time alone?" she asked him.

He brushed strands of hair from her face and nuzzled her neck before responding to her question.

"It's been too long."

"We really should spend more time together," she told him, "I missed this."

"Me too."

He kissed from her neck to her lips, after a few seconds he pulled away.

"How about we set aside a day every week where it's just you and me," he suggested, "No gymnastics, no music, just you, me, and our third child."

She grinned, "Well, we also need time together as a family too. Normally you and I split the kids and then we come back home, eat, sleep, and do it all again."

"Well then, we need to figure out a family day too," he agreed, "Our family keeps getting bigger every two or so years."

He began kissing her again, purposely avoiding her mouth.

"My limit is three kids," she warned.

He hummed sending a shiver down her spine.

"We'll see," he said between kisses.

He kissed her lips to stop the comment she was bound to make. She pulled away, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm serious, Damon."

"Okay," he said passively and kissed her again.

"Da-"

He cut her off with another kiss.

"Don't ruin the moment, Kmet-"

She kissed him.

"It's Young now."

She stood up and pulled him up to his feet. He stared down at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled brightly up at him.

He grinned, "Yeah, it is."

* * *

I don't know what made me decide to put Kaylie and Razor together... I guess I just liked the idea because Razor's so nice and Kaylie's nice, Damon and Emily are together, so Razor deserves some happiness and Kaylie definitely deserves some after all the Carter/Lauren drama. The ex, ex husband thing just amused me, so I had to add it. This was a lot of fun for me, hopefully for you guys too! Tell me what you think, cause I'm still questioning how I write their personalities.


End file.
